My story
by tigger1999
Summary: Um this is my first story with my fav. pairing Tai/Tigress and im not good at summaries so just read to find out & i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

Po had defeated Tai Lung months ago, but how come Tigress was always thinking he was alive she knew Po wasn't any killer so she would always be to herself and when they would talk about Tai long she was alway quiet. She hid something from them a horrible secret it was too,yet she could never tell she was sure it was stupid to think Tai Lung could've survived the Wuxi finger hold or was it.

Six Months ago...

_Cheering and screaming was everywhere, so much peace from Tai Lung being gone, but something for no reason made her walk a mile from the valley the another one then she walked all the way to the sacred pool of tears until she heard moans of pain it could't be she thought but it was. He was laying their it seemed his side was bleeding and his leg was broken, but she just stood their looking at the snow leopard without an confused or angry feeling to attack but pitty on him for no reason. She didn't do anything she just ran away as fast as she could away from him having no idea what to do or say so she kept it to herself thinking he couldn't survive a blow like that.  
**  
**_

Tigress was up before the bell had rang and it was freezing so she put on her coat and went to the peach tree it was always warm there even in the coldest time she felt warmth and relaxed. When she got their she climbed on the tree to her favorite spot, she loved the winter but never had fun like usually.

An hour passed and the bell finally rang and awakened the masters at the palace with the chorus "_Good morning Master"_ except Tigress who ran in from the back of the hallway panting. "**I can explain Master i was just-" I Don't want a excuse i am glad your here now because i need you to do some errands for me today." **She nodded and grabbed the list from his hand and quickly bowed before leaving to the village.

* * *

He walked into a bar at the outskirts of the valley of peace not sure of what he was thinking still recovering from 6 months ago. He sat down in the corner and sat down next to a crowd of bulls. **"Well who do we have here, fresh meat."** The big bull was waiting for a response from Tai Lung who just chuckled. **"What's so funny" **The bull asked "**You really should watch who your talking to or you could get hurt." **The bull slammed his fist on his table and was ready to attack but it was too late Tai Lung had vanished with out a trace.

_ Well that could've gone worse, _he thought to himself. He continued running to the frozen lake at the end of the valley.

* * *

She was done with all the errands but that is until a bunny came crashing into her "**OH MY MASTER TIGRESS PLEASE HELP ME MY SON IS TRAPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LAKE BUT IT'S FROZEN SO HE CAN'T WALK TO THE EDGE OH PLEASE HELP ME." **She nodded and quickly ran to the lake.

The boy was cold she could tell and the ice didn't look so thick. She slid to the boy as quickly as she can but the ice began to break. She couldn't think so she threw the boy to the nearest place of land.

"CRACK" was all she herd before going under the ice. She couldn't swim it was far too cold it just her body was in so much pain. Before she knew it someone had dragged her out of the freezing water and was carried in warm arms of the stranger that had saved her. He had taken her to the Jade Palace and left her in front of the training hall doors. **"Thank you, but if i may ask who are you?" **He didn't respond just sighed "**In another time you will know." **And left right after leaving her dumbstruck.

Viper had answered the door seeing a freezing tiger right in front of her. "**Oh my god Tigress what happened to you."** Tigress was too cold to speak so they just put her in bed with extra warmth leaving her to her thoughts_. Who was he and what did he mean by In another time you will know. _She didn't want to think about it she was way too tired to be thinking so she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I own nothing but i hope you liked it this is my first story so far

Review please bye


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up from a thud next door which was Po's room. _What would that panda be doing at this hour, _Tigress though and to her suspicion she went in front of the his door and put her ear on it. **"What do you think happened, i mean who saved her she can't swim " **Po's voice sounding worried "**Well it had to be someone strong to dive in the freezing water even the Father Rabbit said he was a muscular figure."Well i gotta be somewhere, bye Viper."**

That was all she heard until she ran off to the village trying to find the person that saved her. She didn't know why but she ended up at the bar taking a seat next to a big panda_ "It can't be Po!"_

She touched his shoulder and it was the legendary panda Po "**What the hell are you doing here Tigress." **the panda asked the speechless tiger. "**I can ask you the same question."**

****She ran out farther from the Palace and bar until she slipped on frozen ice falling on the ground hitting her head having so much pain. She then felt a strong arm lift her up and pinning her on the brick wall next to her having a knife pointing at her neck. He was a bull and a big one too, he put his nose on her neck smelling her scent "**Damn you smell good, sweetie maybe we should take this scene to my place." **She had enough with half of her strength she kneed his man parts causing him to tumble over. She made a run for it but he had grab her by the ankle making her collapse to the ground having too much pain to move.

But before he could touch her again a throwing star struck his shoulder. **"You should learn some respect especially for a grand master of the Jade Palace." **A very familiar voice came from behind her, and when she looked up she could see his honey colored eyes._Those eyes belong to... but it can't be ..is it him._ "_**Tai lung"**_she mumble under her breath. The bull was also stunned by his appearance so he got on his knees and was begging for mercy at this point.

Tai lung took the star from his attacker and put his hand around his neck and whispered in his ears, "**_If you ever touch her or anyone ever again i will kill you with my bare hands got it?"_** __The bull nodded and ran away. Tai lung turned around and looked at Tigress eyes locked on each other. He stepped closer **"Don't worry i don't want to hurt you i just wanted to help."** She didn't say anything until he took a step closer. "**How do i know that, but how are you still alive i mean Po i saw you after, you-."** He pressed a finger to his lip. "**To answer your questions, If i was lying you would know and how I'm alive i guess the gods gave me another chance in life to start over." **He smiled and picked her up sandpit her on his back and ran to the jade palaces quickly. "**Wait were you the man that saved me from the lake?"  
**

He nodded and smiled when he felt her hold on a little tighter resting her head on his shoulder quickly falling asleep. _"Know how do i explain to shift what I'm doing here?" _ He got to the had palace, stomach now feeling full of butterflies now taking a one step to a new life.

* * *

Ok well their it is chap. 2 next one coming up real soon review bye


	3. Chapter 3

"Um** hello anyone home?" **Tai Lung shouted as he entered the palace grounds.

Shifu awakened from the familiar voice of his son. _"Tai Lung..it can't be." _He ran out to the training yard and saw before him his son. **"I've return master and I mean no harm to you or your students." **He saw Tigress hop off his back looking exhausted. **"What happened to tigress were has she been?" **Shifu asked.

**"I saved her from a bull that wanted to do away with her but i got to them before he could do anything serious." **Tai lung answered.

"**Is this true Tigress?" **She looked at her master and nodded in agreement. "**Okay then you both may return to your rooms, but Tai lung tomorrow is judgement day."**

He bowed and both went to the bunk house together she didn't speak to him didn't look at him, but when they got to their rooms she spoke "**Thank you for helping me again, you have a busy day tomorrow so you should get some rest." **But right after went into their rooms Po was creeping up the wall to his bedroom breaking the floor once again before going to his room.

* * *

A small thud woke Tai Lung only to be Shifu** "Shh don't wake the others you have to come with me before the others so i can tell you what you'll be learning." **

They two Kung fu masters walked to The Hall of Warriors before the bell rang. Tai Lung broke the ice between them **"So what did you want to tell me Master?" **Shifu sighed and looked up at his son. **"It's good to have you back but don't think you'll be getting special treatment just because your new and one more thing it won't be easy gaining the villagers or the masters trust so please don't get angry for any reason no one is perfect promise me no anger issues." **

Tai Lung sighed **"I promise as long as the five or the dragon warrior is with me i can do it."** Shifu smiled and turned to look at the sun rising.

* * *

_**DONG,DONG "**_**Good Morning Master." **The five said together after Po came out landing on the floor. **"Good morning Master." **Shifu chuckled and motioned them all to follow him to the kitchen. They all gasped in horror except for Tigress **"Hello everyone I'm back and I have a lot of explaining to do, don't I?" **Tigress only sighed and told him **"You sure do."**


	4. Chapter 4

** Well after Po flexed his pinkie down, it shot me all the way to the Sacred Pool of tears. The waters helped my cuts as well but I was damaged pretty badly I wanted to lay their and die suddenly I saw the most beautiful angel eyes" **_Tigress held her breath and almost was blushing ,but continued to listen to the leopard's story. _**"Then they disappeared with out a trace so I knew it came for a reason the gods giving me another chance****"** Everyone was silent, but Po broke the silence **"Why did you decide to come 6 months later?" **Tai Lung was silent then responded.

**"I needed some time to get better realize all the things i have done, also starting over. **

**"I might not be the Dragon Warrior and I'm glad I am not because if i was I would have done a terrible job at it." **Shifu spoke up after he was done "**Now my students it is decision time." **

**"Viper" **She automatically said "**Yes!"**

**"That was quick...Crane"** He nodded his head yes

**"Monkey" **He put his hand to his chin "**Having a super tough ex-criminal at the jade palace...Sure!"**

**"Mantis.."** He was already on Tai Lung's shoulder talking to him like they were best buddies

**"Po your turn"** He was thinking for a moment **"WELCOME HOME!" **He ran to give Tai Lung a hug **"Can't...breath."** He let "**Sorry."**

**"Tigress what do you say."** She was hesitating for a moment "**My answer is, Tai lung gets to stay."** Everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

He couldn't sleep he hadn't been home since 6 months after the fight with Po. He actually was relaxing when he remembered Po and the Five's answer. _They really do accept me wow maybe I did deserve to come_ back. He drifted off to a deep sleep.

_**DONG!DONG!**_** "****Good morning master." **He actually kinda smiled as he saw all of his students here **"Come follow me everyone I have some news." **They ended up in the kitchen with Po making pancakes already. **"Well the next five days we are going to be planning the Annual White Dragon fest for winter." **Po yelld from the stove **"I love the White Dragon festival me and dad always make the soup for everyone also tasty treats like cookies, brownies, cakes, candy, gingerbread houses and people also-" Po you can quit talking now." **Po cheeks got a little red and continued to make the pancakes for everyone.

* * *

"**Mantis and monkey you are in charge of music, Viper games, Crane posters and flyers, Po you and your dad are in charge of food, Tigress and Tai Lung decorations now go all of you do you jobs." **They all bowed **"Yes, Master." **

Tigress and Tai Lung didn't really talk to each other the whole time but, when one of the lanterns didn't light up in the tree Tigress did her best to light it but no light came from it. Tai Lung climbed up the tree and sat next to Tigress **"Here let me help you." **She let him have it it took a while but they got it to light up and it was brighter than the other lanterns they had. He looked up at Tigress still staring at the lantern. _Wow she has pretty eyes...whoa where did that come from? _He came back to reality when Tigress shook him.** "Tai Lung you okay you looked as if you were staring in to space." Oh I guess I was ,let's go put some more decorations up and we will be done for the day, shall we? **She smiled and nodded.

_Three days later..._

Everyone got along with Tai Lung quite well. Especially Tigress they spend most of their time together talking, or laughing they even had more in common than they thought they did. **"So Tigress are you gonna go to the village early for the festival?" Um, I actually don't go really too loud for me." **She ran up the stairs to her Vipers room. **"Tigress you okay um no I need your help with something." Sure what is it?" **Viper knew by what she needed by her eyes **"Oh my gosh I have been wanting to do this for a long time." **Tigress was now thinking did she make the right choice.

* * *

Okay here you go sorry it's a little late but i got the flu and had some free time to write


	5. Chapter 5

Tai Lung paced around the palace scared to death. He hasn't been to the Valley in a long time. "**Is something bothering you Tai lung**."

He jumped back only to see his Master in his Silver robe. "**Um, Yes there is ... I'm scared of what will happen when I walk down those stairs"**

His Master sighed," **You shouldn't let them they are probrally more terrified of you then you are to them really, just it's hard to see the face of a ex-convict returning to his home after so long, Maybe they will even forgive you after all these years if the Five me Po and tigress did they will too." **Tai Lung smiled and hugged his master "**Thank you I knew you believed in me,** _Father" _

* * *

Tai Lung went to visit the boys to help him out with some stuff about the villagers. "**Well when my uncle eat noodles and laughing they burst out of his nose so watch out" **After that they went on and on and on about everyone. How some think monsters are real, The world will end in A hundred years, the planet is flat and so on. He remebered every thing now it was time to walk down the stairs and finally see his home village. The world completely stopped underneath his feet, he froze as all eyes were on him.

He ran all the way back Up the stair's until he pumped into Viper. **"Whoa , are you okay you look like you just saw a ghost." **He gulped "**I'm okay i think i just got..scared." **She chuckled **Don't worry it will get better, just wait." **

They walked down together,Viper smiling her famous smile and Tai lung was looking at the ground. Still not looking up a little bunny girl looked up at him with her blue eyes. **"KITTY PLAY WITH ME!" **Tai lung just looked at the child then at her mother she just smiled and told him 3 words that changed his life forever. **"I Forgive You." **After that everyone said in a chorus "**WE ALL FORGIVE YOU." **He might as well be the happiest man there. Then right when he was going to go sit down with the other's he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Tigress, but he wasn't just looking at her he was staring at her. She had on a red dress with gold dragon design on it, the dress showed all her curves. **"Wow" **was all he said to her. She started blushing when she noticed everyone looking at them. She smiled and went to sit down by the other's receiving complement's from everyone she passed by.

* * *

Author's note: Yes i know it's been a while but it's been a hard time at home with school and my friends have passed so i kinda forgot everything you know so Next chap will be coming very soon Like really soon


	6. Chapter 6

Children had been playing with Tai lung ever since Tigress secretly told all of them he was just a big kitty that loved kids. He would get her back later but he was actually enjoying the little animals.

**"You know your doing a great job with these kids they seem to really like you." **She whispered in his ear.** "Hmm you think so well then, one second."**

She watched him whisper into all the cows and bunnies and geese children's ear, giggling as well. _What is he saying?_ She chuckled.

A little Bunny girl walks up to her leading a group of other kids. **"Miss master Tigress, would you dance with Kitty Tai Lung?" **She smiled as the kids laughed out loud she bent down to the bunnies height. **"Well you know what I will just tell him not to step on my feet."**

She walked ove to him as he held out her paw, and walked her over the dance floor. She froze right when they were gonna about to be on the floor.

**"I'm...I can't .. Dance."**

He chuckled "**Don't worry I will help you just follow my lead." **He smiled

**"Okay." **He pulled her out to the center as the band played a slow song. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he placed his arms around her waist.

He begin to step and dance slowly, but she soon got ahold of it. They were practically gliding through the whole floor little did they know they were the only ones there. She had laid her head on his shoulder actually trusting him with her life.

_Why do i feel so...different when I'm with him what happened to me where's that badass hardcore Tiger..Feelingless tiger...I feel so Protected and safe with him. _She lifted her head off his shoulder when the music stopped and they both walked to there table. '

**"Tai Lung i had no idea you can dance, that was very good." **Viper told him. **"Thank you i've had alot of practice when i was younger." **

* * *

**"here ya go everyone, fresh moon cakes with white frosting on them, my specialty."** Po announced handing everyone a treat.

**"It's delicious Po thanks." **Viper told him making him blush slightly.

Few moments later Tigress got up telling everyone she'll be back. Because of curiosity Tai lung followed her and it turned out to end up at the frozen lake. She placed her foot on the frozen water to check if it was thick enough. She smiled and with a push started sliding around the whole circle.

He walked out and shouted her name making her slip. **"Crap You okay Tigress looked like it hu-." **She gave him a hard shove which made him fall like her. "**I don't know you tell me." **

She quickly got up and started skating again. She was spinning and twirling everywhere. He got up and started skating with her. He slipped about 5 times making her laugh easily.

But when he got too close too her they slipped on the ice and landed on the snow. He opened his eyes he found Tigress on top of him. **"Uhhh." **She was about to get off of him right when Viper and PO camee running and panting. **"Okay..When you too are done...Making out...come with us somebody is here." **In a flash Tigress shot up **"We were not maki-...Wait who's here?"**

* * *

Cliffhanger now yall get t help me comment on who you ant

Options:

1Tai lung's parent's

2Tigress'es parent's

3Po's dad

4 Shen

you choose ends next sunday


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, again." **Everyone gasped horror on there faces, except for Tai Lung he had a confused expression.

_**"Shen."** _Po gasped. **"Ah Panda it's nice to meet you again I see you have another cat for kitten here."**

Tigress murderously growled deeply in her throat. "**Okay excuse me _Chicken _I'm Tai Lung Master Of A Thousand Scrolls, who are you.?"**

**Who am I Lord Shen and if you are all wondering what it is I'm doing here i'm seeking _REVENGE!"_**

When he said that, cannons started shooting from all around ** "Monkey crane get everyone out of here!"** Shifu shouted.

Tigress and Tai lung were back to back blocking all the cannons. Po was fighting several wolves when Shen stalked ontop of the roof watching Tati Lung's every move.

_hmmm he can very a great token to my army. **"Surrender, hold back take all the metal you can carry,"** He_ looked down to Tai Lumg and Po "**Ill be back!"**

* * *

"**AAGH!" **Tigress shouted in frustration, punching the iron wood tree. she continued punching till there was a big dent. **"Hmm I see you picked up my old habits." **A husky voice said behind her. **"Shouldn't you be asleep with the others?" **She asked.

"**Yet you are awake as we'll if I may ask why are you still awake?" **She sighed

She told him the whole story of Shen and everything that happened in China And Shen also Po's life. They sat by each other leaning on the tree. **"*Yawn* Then he hugged me, put me down and we watched... The..._fireworks."'_**She fell as_leep _on his shoulder. He looked down to her watching sleep for a minute, and decided he will let her sleep. So he picked her up (_once again)_ and walked to the bunk house. **"Hello there." **A silent voice said behind them. Tai Lung swiftly turned around Tigress still cradled in his arms. It was Shen **"Awe how sweet you too look like a great couple. **Tai Lung flushed, **"trust me we are not a couple." **Shen grinned **"Good then this shouldn't be a hard question." **Tai lung raised his eyebrow in confusion. **"Would you join me to conquer the Valley of Peace and the All of China, think about it you will yet revenge on the people that has ever hurt you despised of you, doubted you." **He looked at him with a blank expression then back to Tigress. **"I ..."**

* * *

ok there it is its been a while hasn't it Im expecting a baby and I have test so been really exhausting hope y'all understand


	8. Chapter 8

**"I...Don't know."** He was still looking at Tigress who was still asleep. _**"What the Hell am i doing he is right here In arm's reach." **_

**"Well that is too bad I need a Yes or No."** Shen said calmly. Tai Lung came to his sense, and looked Shen Directly in the eye.** "No."** Shen Sighed **"Then I guess I have No choice." **He immediatly Threw five sharp knives at him. One caught him in his arm, but he let go of Tigress who fell over and almost rolled over the cliffside.

She gripped the edge of the cliff they were by, but it wasn't strong enough to hold her forever. She began to slip, **"Tai Lung help me please, I'm slipping.''**

He turned to her and jumped to reach for her. Once she grabbed his hand she fell causing his arm to pop out of place. **"AGH DAMMIT..Okay hurry up...Dammit he got away." **Tai Lung looked and saw Shen had disappeared with out a trace. He then felt Tigress touch his shoulder, he turned away quickly wincing at the pain. **"Don't be such a big baby I gotta pop it back into place, alright." **He nodded in agreement. **"Alright on three...one...two...thr-."**

* * *

_**"**__**AHHHHHH!**_" Was all the village heard for the rest of the night.

...

* * *

Next Morning.

Everyone is eating there breakfast, while Tigress was Bandaging Tai Lung's arm. **"Ouch not so rough, Tigress it still hurts like crazy." "Big baby." **She muttered under her breath. Tai Lung just glared at her and started eating when she was done.

**"So what exactly happened last night?" **Shifu asked. Tai lung explained everything that happened. He just didn't tell them about Shen's offer. **"Well then I guess we all must be prepared if Shen decides to ambush us again." **Everyone left while Tai Lung stayed to finish his food and Tigress to wash dishes. He then started to hear humming, so when he looked back he saw Tigress swaying her hips a bit. _Gosh...Those_ hips...He licked his lips but quickly shook his head before she saw him staring at her. He got up to put his dish in the sink. When he did it fell into the water too fast causing it to splash all over tigress. **  
**

He stood there frozen not sure to run for his life or laugh. But before he can decide she grabbed a handful of soap and water throwing it all over his face so that he was soaking wet. He grabbed the rag next to him and threw it at her, so she grabbed it from the floor and threw it at him. So five minutes later they were soaking messes drying up the whole kitchen before Shifu came in.

They got done right in time because Po came running in. **"Hey you guys hurry up Shifu is wondering whats taking y'all so long." **Tigress just rolled her eyes and ran outside leaving Po and Tai Lung alone.

They were silent but Po broke the Ice. **"So what took the You and Tigress so long, just asking." **Tai Lung huffed and told him, **"I was helping her with the me-Dishes, i was helping her clean the dishes." **

**"Oh" **Was all Po said. It fell silent Once again so Tai Lung asked Po a question. **"So what's you and um Master Tigress's Relationship?" **Po raised his eyebrow. **"What do you mean." **Both stopping for a moment. **"Um what I mean is like are y'all in a just friends relationship or a Loving relationship." **Po got what he was saying so he decided to play with him a little. **"Ohh well we've been in this well lovely relationship, we may not show it but when we are alone she is all over me." **Po started grinning when he noticed Tai Lung started to control the growing anger. **"Okay then." **Po just slapped his shoulder **"Nahh I'm kidding we are just friends don't have to get so jealous I know you like her." **Tai Lung went eye wided **"I DO NOT LIKE HER!" **Po huffed in disbelief. **"Keep telling yourself that I saw the way you looked at her during your little dance, hehe."** Po continued walking while Tai lung just stayed there for a while thinking. **_"Hmm well maybe I kinda do like her she is really pretty...No no you can't think about Tigress like that she...Oh what the bloody hell am I thinking she is gorgeous. But she would never think of me like that._**

__All of a sudden he heard a scream coming from the village.

* * *

**_Okay guys thats it i know i guess its short but hey atleast i updated right? _**

**_Anyways thanks for the reviews me and my brand new baby girl love them MUAH love yall keep reviewing. ^.^_**


End file.
